Regreso
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Después de 186 días lejos uno del otro, Taichi y Sora se volvían a encontrar pero las cosas no salieron como corresponde. [Regalo para mi amiga invisible del "Proyecto 1-8": Jacque-kari]


Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2016-2017" del Proyecto 1-8 y especialmente es un regalo para Jacque-Kari.

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Todo debía estar perfecto para la noche siguiente, comida, ambiente, ropa. Durante la mañana trabajaría todo el día, y por la tarde se encargaría de cocinar. Mimi insistió en ayudarla - bah, Mimi insistió en preparar todo pero no la dejó, quería hacerlo todo ella misma -, ese mismo día compró los ingredientes necesarios para la gran comida que tenía planeada y velas aromáticas; algo sencillo pero sumamente especial.

Revisó una vez más el babydoll que tenía en sus manos, se sonrojó y rió, se lo había hecho ella misma; tal vez su amiga tenía razón: debía dedicarse al diseño de lencería. Volvió a reír ante la _tonta_ idea que se le cruzó por la mente, lo que tenía que hacer es dejar de juntarse con Mimi por un tiempo. Abrazó su creación y la volvió a guardar con cuidado. Debía irse a dormir, mañana tenía que ser un gran día, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, emocionada.

Sonrió de nuevo y se acostó en la cama. Miró su celular por última vez, y volvió a ver el último mensaje que tenía: una foto de Taichi mostrando cuando embarcaba su vuelo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Le mandó la foto a Sora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de tantos meses separados finalmente la vería, era en lo único que pensaba desde que llegó a Texas por trabajo desde hacía meses.

Apenas puso un pie en ese país lo primero que pensó es que quería, aunque sea, un beso de ella. Fue lo único que realmente extrañó los 186 días que estuvo lejos de la pelirroja. Pero ya no más.

Volvió a sonreír y entró en el túnel que lo llevaría al avión que lo llevaría a California, de allí a Alaska y, finalmente, Japón. Sufría cada vez que se ponía a pensar en los vuelos que le habían tocado, pero toda "angustia" se iba cuando pensaba en Sora y en las cositas que le haría cuando llegara. Sonrió de nuevo y se sentó en su butaca.

* * *

Se despertó de un salto de la cama; estaba sudando y el corazón le latía a mil kilómetros por hora. Algo en su pecho le estaba oprimiendo, respiraba con dificultad, su garganta le ardía y sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo cada vez más.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría, no quería volver a dormir, no podía. Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida.

Fue hacia la cocina, encendió la luz y luego la estufa, necesitaba algo que la calmara. Puso agua a hervir, sacó una taza y té. Estaba temblando y no podía entender qué le sucedía.

Apoyó todo su peso sobre sus dos manos en la mesada y respiró hondo. Se dió cuenta de que no sabía la hora, buscó con sus ojos el reloj de pared. 03:18 marcaba; se había acostado a las 22:00 pero le había costado conciliar el sueño, la última vez que había visto su celular decía que eran las 23:06.

Su cabeza quedó en blanco y volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el pitido que anunciaba que el agua estaba lista para ser usada.

Hecho su té, fue hacia la sala a paso lento. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con el televisor, no lo dudó, tomó el control remoto y se sentó.

* * *

La comida del avión no estuvo mal para ser de avión. Bah, cuando se trata de comida casi no hay nada que le venga mal, todos lo saben y él más que nadie. No tuvo por qué extrañar la comida japonesa si la mexicana había estado más que perfecta.

Afortunadamente ya estaba en el vuelo hacia Alaska.

Bostezó. En el viaje anterior no pudo dormir nada por la ansiedad, ahora, sabiendo que tenía un vuelo y medio hecho, más un buen almuerzo, Morfeo lo estaba llamando y él se dejaba caer en sus brazos con facilidad.

* * *

Sus ojos no eran más que agua, su garganta gritos ahogados de dolor y su estómago se había hecho un nudo.

Subía y bajaba de canal viendo las noticias de un avión que había caído en el estado de Washington. El viaje era de California a Alaska, el cual era un trasbordo a Japón.

Taichi no necesariamente iba en ese vuelo. No. No necesariamente. Hay cientos de vuelos, cientos de aviones. Además, todavía no están diciendo nada sobre que haya... _muertos_.

Por más que tratara de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, sus gritos de a poco iban en aumento junto con sus lágrimas. La horrible sensación que hizo que se levantara de la cama, se volvía cada vez más y más intolerante.

* * *

Los gritos y las sacudidas lo despertaron. El piloto pedía que se acomoden los cinturones y que no se muevan de sus asientos; las azafatas iban y venían corriendo y sus caras le decían que las cosas estaban muy mal.

Se acomodó en su asiento tratando de, aunque sea él, controlar la calma. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos. Cerró los ojos. Pensó en sus amigos, su familia, Sora.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó y una lágrima se le escapó.

— Sora...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a tí Jacque!

A tu pedido:

" **Taiora** : La noche de Navidad Taichi está en un avión de vuelta a Japón por las festividades, ya que lleva un año viviendo en Estados Unidos a causa de su trabajo en la embajada. Sora está esperándolo ya que a pesar de la distancia han logrado mantener su relación a través de mensajes y videollamadas, pero está muy ansiosa por verlo pues será la primera vez en al menos seis meses. El problema es que el avión sufre un accidente. Quiero ver cómo se prepara cada uno para ese encuentro y qué pasa cuando no se concreta. Cómo se entera Sora, su reacción, qué piensa Taichi antes del accidente, pero ojo, no he dicho accidente fatal."

Decidí hacer un final abierto porque no quería algo demasiado angst ni demasiado feliz, así que prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación del lector.

Fue algo difícil porque el Chapecoense se me venía a la mente y creía (creo) que era algo fuerte de tratar. Pero a su vez, me sirvió un título de una nota que leí por ahí para inspirarme.

Realmente espero que este desastre te haya gustado Jacque (o que por lo menos haya sido de tu agrado).


End file.
